Another Chance
by Strife Airay
Summary: Takes place after Voltron Season 8 and RWBY Volume 3. It has been three years since Lance lost the love of his life. Almost on the brink of losing faith in love, a red haired warrior descended from the sky right before his eyes. LancexPyrrha


**Welcome everyone to my new Voltron/RWBY crossover!**

 **I was very emotional about the finale of Season 8 and I'm sure the rest of you are. I hope that this is a good story that you all will enjoy.**

 **Here is the first chapter of Another Chance!**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_ _A Second Chance_

 **McClain Family Farm**

Three years. It had been three years since the final battle with Honerva and the Galra Empire. Three years...since he lost her. Since Princess Allura of Altea sacrificed herself to save all realities. All of existence.

Was it all worth it? Yes and no. Lance had wondered that for the last three years. As he sat there under the very tree Allura had revived all those years ago. He was staring at one of the flowers he had picked from the garden, asking himself those questions.

His phone soon rang and it snapped him out of his trance. Grabbing the phone, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey it's Keith.", Keith said over the phone. "Pidge wanted me to remind you that the anniversary dinner is tonight on New Altea."

Lance was shocked when he heard the news and scrambled to his feet. "What?! Why didn't you guys tell me sooner?!"

"I told you seven times and even wrote it on your arm.", he replied. Looking at his left arm, it indeed had "Dinner on New Altea on Friday" written on it. "Good thing I didn't shower." Lance heard a disgusted groan over the line, which obviously came from Keith. "Just get there before Hunk eats your share."

"Got it, got it." With that said, he hung up. Lance then ran to the family house to get changed.

* * *

 **New Altea**

In the main courtyard of New Altea, Keith, Shiro, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Coran were all eating dinner while telling each other stories of recent events that had happened. Everyone was laughing at Hunk's story.

"I'm serious! Shakoon tried to mix the ingredients correctly, but he tripled the recipe! Which you're not supposed to do.", Hunk stated. Everyone laughed once again. "I bet it was a lot to clean up.", Pidge commented. " Hunk nodded to her in agreement. "It was."

"Well, Matt, Dad, and I are working on new home based teladuvs so that people could easily transport from their homes to other places such as school, work, and other businesses.", Pidge began explaining. "We've already developed a prototype." Lance couldn't help but whistle. "That's awesome. I should get one."

"Anything new with you and Curtis, Shiro?", Keith asked. Shiro had gotten married the year before to Curtis, a man he met during his time as the commander of the Atlas. He took a sip of his drink and set it down. "Well, we do have some wonderful news."

Everyone turned their attention to him. Shiro smiled big. "Curtis and I have gotten a surrogate mother." Everyone ended up cheering. "You're having a baby?!", Lance asked. Shiro nodded. Cheering again, Pidge and Hunk gave him a big hug. "Congratulations!"

Shiro chuckled when this happened. Once everyone was back in their seats, Coran turned his attention to Keith. "So, Keith, how is everything with the Blade of Mamora?" Keith looked at him. "Very good. With Kolivan and Mom elected as the Galra representatives of the Galactic Coalition, I've become the new leader and we've grown into a humanitarian organization."

"Well, I believe you made the right decision.", Coran told him with a smile. "Everyone's lives have changed over these past three years. Allura would be proud of you all." Standing up, Coran raised his glass up. "To Allura."

Everyone else stood up and raised their glasses. "To Allura!"

* * *

 **1:29 am**

Everyone had turned in for the night. Another successful dinner of the year. The only one awake this late was Lance. He had decided to pay his respect to Allura at her statue. He placed his hands in his pockets as he looked up at it.

"Hey Allura. Long time no see.", he began saying. "I know you can't hear me, but I still want to chat for a bit." He cleared his throat a bit. "Life at the farm has been good. Sylvio and Nadia are starting school in a few weeks and believe it or not, Kaltenecker recently had calves. So that's some good news."

He soon took a seat right in front of the statue. "You know...I never stop thinking about you." He looked up, a tear fell down his cheek right past his Altean mark. "I knew that what you did was necessary to save all of existence...but I wish there was truly another way...I miss you dearly..."

Standing up, Lance prepared to retreat to his room when he saw something. A bright light glowed in the sky. Running to get closer, he saw that the others had woken up and came running to the source as well. "What is that?!", Hunk asked.

Everyone soon stopped and looked up at the glowing light. "Whatever it is, be ready.", Keith replied. Believe the light to be an enemy, everyone prepared themselves.

Emerging from the light, a beautiful young woman with fair skin, red long hair in a ponytail, and wearing Greek like golden armor, descended down. Everyone was in shock when they saw this. "What the quiznak is happening?", Pidge asked.

Before anyone could respond, the woman began falling to the ground. Lance acted fast and ran towards her. "Lance!", Shiro shouted. Lance quickly dived forward and the girl landed right on his back, causing the others to run after.

The girl sat there and raised her hand to her head as if she was hurt in a way. Groaning a bit, she opened her green eyes to see the four men and one girl in front of her. "Who...are you?"

After exchanging looks, Keith stepped forward. "My name is Keith. This is Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, and Coran." Pidge then pointed down. "And the guy you're sitting on is Lance." Looking down, she saw that she was indeed sitting on him and he was groaning in pain. She gasped in shock and quickly stood up. "I'm sorry!"

Lance slowly stood up and straightened himself. "I'm good." He looked at her. "And who are you?"

"Pyrrha.", she said. "Pyrrha Nikos."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my new fanfic!**

 **I thought about this story for a while ever since I finished Season 8 of Voltron. Who says that one person from another story can't die and be resurrected in another. I miss Pyrrha in RWBY and wanted to transfer to Voltron. Hopefully you guys like it and rest of what's to come.**

 **See you guys next time!~**


End file.
